Angela the Vampire Empress/Chapter 8
Text Chapter 8 - Angela vs Bella Sti was time to go ver bella the fucking whore for angela. Angela was fucking pised now that she ws imbukced with powerufl magikz from beyond the heavings. She tok a look at a bird and then skiled it with her firey vampirc magic with her magic waend sord. "DIE FUCOKER" she screem and then the bird looked and did as she akd and died harmoniusly like the red dawn of the new world. Teeming with sardness angela took the bird and cryed out in vayne for its untiemtly death. "BELLA YOU BITCH U FORSED ME TO DO THIS. WHY!?" that was hen she went into the woods and saw tanishahsnqua Rebecca and bella all there to do stuff. No wait they wer fighting like on despite housewives. "u fucking ho don't tuch my man" bella said and smaked Rebecca. "why are you doing this!" Rebecca screehed like a harshie. "I luv edowerd and u tried to sell him to afrikan pirates. Then you killed the dog with the toster wtf is wrong wit u!?" Rebecca say! "I do wat I want cunt" bella say and then took out a gun and sprayded the forest with her bullits of womanly venjuise. Tanishansqua hit the fucking deck angela saw it! She ran for an elf grandfather to emit the bullits from the truth! "yo homie lets gtfo" she say and then they did but not before rebeccas relshonship with her cusin was scared for life. Its sad. Trust me im an athor. "foul evil human prepare to die" angeal say with determinsation and fire in eyes! Fire like the magma in her hart pussing her forward in her quest for vegeance! She tfok her sord and used it in the direshion of bella but bella dodge with her gun and spayed bullits een more som of them hit the tress and Rebecca cryed for the dead trees wich is why she is an enviyormentalist now. see it all makes sens! Kabbom everytign went. Hella dodged the attack and made with the kung fu at angel who matchd her bravely. But then angel smacked hella and caued concusshin wich meant that bella was a shit figter from then on wich is why Rebecca had to protect her in the thurd story arc and yes tht was the real bella you stupid sacks of shits. "IT WAS YOU!" "you are the raisin my mommy is ded!" angela screen and cop bella in the stomakwith her catena of doom! "IST NOT MY FAULT IT WAS MY JOB" bella screem and then curse her mother renee! That fucking goth g=bitch was why bella was so fuocked up even sherlocked new this. But angela does not mercy she only saves so she threw bells up in the air with the sord! "STOP MOTHAFUGGA" suddenly cocolhove! He was in the copter and then they bombed bombs and rockits and nukes on top of angelas face it really hurt! "is she dead!?" chardley asked… they looked deeply at the situation and then…! Characters Notes Chapter 8